Revisit
by EvoFTG
Summary: About a year ago, Ash Ketchum is posed with a question. There is all the time in the world given to him to think, but Ash is not going to wait any longer to give his reply. Aurumshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This fic is rated M for sexual content. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with explicit INTERSPECIES scenes. **_

_**A/n: All these stuffs with Pokemon X And Y reminds me how I like Pokemons - and Arceus, of course! :D Also, this is far more fun to write than I expected...**_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Ash Ketchum feels as if he is going to collapse any moment now, feeling the urge to empty out the Pokeball he has been weighing restlessly in his hands. Oh, how he wishes he can call his trusted Pikachu from the Pokeball – at least he has someone to share his anxiety with – but Pikachu needs to have its rest uninterrupted. Ash still curses himself for the recklessness which ends up with his Pikachu getting hurt, having slipped from a ledge in trying to dodge a Pidgey from pecking him on the head. He has sent it to the nearest Pokémon Centre as soon as he could; Pikachu is thankfully fine aside from the gash on its hind leg, but now, Ash finds himself irrevocably alone when he needs a companion to ease his worry. The single butterfly in his belly seems to have multiplied itself, filling his inside with phantom, warm flutters of many wings. He is alone in the ruins of Michina's Arceus shrine high at the mountaintop which towers over the peaceful little town. Somehow, the cold breeze fails to chase away the sweats wrung out from his skin, getting only worse as his nervousness doubles through every passing second.

This is it. He has only one more question to ask, one more future answer to ponder over, before he gives the Legendary creature his reply. His answer tonight will change his life – for the better or worse, he is not sure which yet – but at least, it will be the end of a year's worth of uncertainty which he has carefully contemplated in silence. So he continues to wait, watching the sky for the slightest sign of said Pokémon's arrival while trying to control himself from panting with nervousness.

Then, he sees it; the faintest distortion in the very air. Getting up to his feet, Ash stows the Pikachu-occupied ball back into his bag-pack and rushes towards the very end of the extended ledge. The disturbance soon grows into a rippling circle from which Arceus swiftly emerges in a burst of multi-coloured aura. His eyes follow the equine form as it glides silently through the air, heading straight towards where Ash is standing who is waving his hands in welcome. The tip of a golden hoof touches the tiled floor without a sound, followed by another, until Arceus fully lands beside the human.

"Hello, Arceus." The greeting sounds absurdly simple, undeserving of such a Legendary if not for the fact that Arceus actually prefers its simplicity; it has been Ash's responsive address of the Alpha Pokémon, also made in nervousness, during their first private meetings.

_-And greetings to you too, Ash._

Arceus warmly a reply, apparently unaware of the turmoil brewing within the human – or maybe it does, choosing to ignore it instead to avoid worsening his restlessness. He is grateful for it either way and finds himself smiling up at the great Pokémon as much of his agitation evaporates away.

_-Sheena's heart called to me, and I have come, _Arceus says. Its straightforwardness hints of curiousity for the Legendary's part.

Indeed, Ash has turned to the shrine's guardian – whose long ancestry is gifted with the ability to connect their hearts with that of Pokémons – to contact Arceus after worrying himself for many, many months, arguing with himself whether it would be considered rudeness to request its presence. Now that it is happening, though, the bold Ash Ketchum finds himself fidgeting before the Legendary Pokémon. He forces himself to calm down and, in a sudden stroke of courage, says, "I got something to ask you."

There is no verbal reply to this but Arceus's stance speaks of its undivided attention to the Trainer. The lack of displeasure emboldens the human. "If I say 'yes'…what then? What will happen to me?"

That is the worry-inducing, million-dollar question that he has been dying to ask. What does it mean to be the mate of the most Legendary of all Pokémons? Arceus's shocking proposal has since filled his mind, pondering, thinking what consequences there will be whether he agrees or otherwise. It is generous for the other to have given him ample time for it – and truthfully, an answer is not expected for many years to come – but Ash does not have the same capacity for patience as Arceus.

_-That will be for you to decide._

Ash stares at the other incredulously; that is not the kind of reply he is expecting. However, before he can ask for further explanation, Arceus lowers its equine body to the floor, careful to accommodate the spikes of its golden wheel and settle itself rather deer-like beside Ash. It brings its head around towards the human Trainer until its forehead is mere inches from him, surveying him with a speculative air.

_-Your life is yours to live as you desire no matter what your decision is. You will travel, make friends and meet many Pokémons; I will not interfere with your life. However, should you decide to become my mate, you may expect my visits from time to time when my Hall of Origin becomes lonely for me. _

Well, that does not seem unpleasant at all. He has been wondering himself sick whether he will be undergoing drastic changes in his lifestyles or something. Still…

"Arceus, what is a Pokémon mate's job?"

Apparently, the inquiry amuses the Alpha Pokémon. Its mirth manifests in the slight glow emanating from its golden wheel and the tiny dilation of its red irises.

_-You know of it already; simply provide me company…in all sense of that word. _

The suggestiveness in its tone is enough to make the human blushes. Ten years ago he may be oblivious to Arceus' implication but right now, it takes all of his willpower not to look away from the Legendary's gaze. He still cannot overcome his own shyness at the notion despite it being the very first thing he has been told when Arceus made its proposal.

_-Of course, _it suddenly resumes while Ash is still battling with his embarrassment,_ -the same holds true vice versa. It will be unfair for my mate to be left unaccompanied when he needs one._

Now that is definitely new. He will never dream of pestering the Original One with his daily challenges…but the thought of Arceus' presence cheers him a great deal especially that he naturally loves to socialize with Pokémons in general. They remain in a peaceful silence afterwards; Ash has asked all that needs asking and even though he has felt an inclination to a decision, it still unnerves him a little to voice it out.

"Um…Arceus?"

A gentle rumble comes from said Pokémon as a reply. He holds out a trembling hand and rests it upon the Legendary's neck. He finds his strength in the comforting warmth under his palms, prompting him to say, "I…I think I'll accept."

A subtle tremor runs through Arceus' body at the declaration. The golden shimmer surrounding it flickers uncertainly as if reflecting the surprise of its owner. It makes no disapproving sign though, and when the gold recedes back into its body, Ash feels the other subtly pushing back into his touch.

_-That comes a little out of the blue._

"I know. I'm freaking myself a bit here." Awkwardness makes his voice quaver when he speaks and quickly shuts himself before he embarrasses himself further. More instinctive than logical, Ash leans against the warm neck. It is as physical as he has been with the Alpha Pokémon although whatever worry he may have is quickly smothered by Arceus' receptiveness.

_-My mate…_

Arceus mumbles but it is less of a call than a subconscious monologue. Perhaps Arceus itself has been unconvinced that Ash will ever agree despite its persuasions, something which Ash finds interesting. The leaning becomes an embrace, his arms coming to wind around the neck as best as they can. A small sound comes from the other, as likely a sigh as the Pokémon can manage.

_-You are certain, Ash? I have the patience to wait if you need more time._

"I don't want to think anymore. It'll just get more confusing." Ash cannot help his nervous laugh from escaping. His reaction merely gains him a glance from the Alpha Pokémon, its silence indicative of much heavier concern than a short-term awkwardness between them.

_-Ash, be careful of who you indulge in especially now that you have accepted my proposal. _

Arceus sounds so grave that Ash is taken a little off-guard by the drastic change in its tone. He loosens himself from it and returns its stare. "Why? Are you saying that –"

_-I am merely advising caution to who you trust. There are people with vile intention who will not hesitate to use you as a puppet should they know what you are to me. Remember Marcus who betrays my dear Damos to destroy me. _

"Arceus, you're scaring me," Ash cannot help from voicing it out. He will be brave, of course, but having heard the plain warning would have made most people worried. He has had his fair share of adventures that would have killed him if not for his luck and a bit of skills to save him, and a warning from Arceus should never be taken lightly.

_-You have your trusted friends that you can turn to, _Arceus whispers, softening at the obvious fear the human is showing._ -They will protect you, as will I. _

Ash is considerably cheered up by this fact; he has always depended on his friends in times of crisis just as much as he enjoys their companies in more leisurely times.

_-As for me, I will have to inform the Dragon Trio of our…whereabouts. This is too important to exclude them from knowing…_

The golden glow returns to encompass the Alpha Pokémon, this time its flickering is more characteristic of humorous expression than surprise and catching the interest of the Pokémon Trainer.

"What?"

_-Nothing. I was just thinking that with or without their knowing, you will be protected otherwise – considering that they have already gone to the extremes of defying me when I was still in rage…_

Ash remembers this, of course, as do his other time-travelling friends although the change in the timelines has rendered amnesia for the original history in all other Michina residents. Yet, Arceus still retains the memories of both alternate histories, even the bold/reckless defiance from Palkia, Dialga and Giratina during its Judgement rampage upon said town. The first two has arrived just before one of Arceus' star falls obliterates Ash and his friends and continuing to do so until Arceus becomes aware of the truth. Arceus does not seem upset at the recollections, even looking strangely content, as it lays its head on the floor and enjoys the gentle petting on its side. It amazes the Trainer how different Arceus seems from the first timeline, whose wrath has transformed it into uncontrollable, vengeful being into this Pokémon who will gladly associate itself with humans and ordinary Pokémons. Granted, it has been a misunderstanding but it is still shocking to see the similar benevolence with which it treated Damos long ago, now extended to him.

He runs his fingers through the white fur, made almost silvery from the moonlight, and is still amazed by its silkiness after all these time. Arceus' contented rumble deepens with every pass until, quite suddenly, it gently nuzzles his shoulder in a rather different fashion than its usual touches.

_-In a few hours, I will have to return to my dimension. Until then…will you entertain me, Ash?_

Its purr holds a strange tone that seems to cause his body to shiver internally, though it was far from being unpleasant. Quite the contrary, in fact, and he finds himself returning Arceus' stroking on its forehead. However, as his confusion dwindles under the Pokémon's comforting nuzzling, Ash suddenly realizes what Arceus was actually hinting in its words. His stroking reflexively halts under the shock while he stares wide-eyed at the Alpha Pokémon, his brain laboriously processing the information.

The extensive pause makes Arceus withdraws itself from the young Trainer. Ash is still too stunned to realize that his hand is no longer in contact with the Pokémon, who gently says, _-I will not hold grudge if you are unwilling, Ash. It is understandable._

Ash instantly snaps out of his daze; the quick progress is shocking, yes, but the genuine remorse in Arceus' words is even more so. Perhaps it just seems natural for Arceus to offer some form of intimacy since Ash accepts being its mate, making his recoil all the more regrettable. So he scoots closer to the Alpha Pokémon and reaches for the neck; Arceus meekly receives the touches, letting its tense muscles unwind from the stroking.

"Arceus, I…"

_- I will ask nothing that you are uncomfortable to – _

Subsequent words are instantly lost when Arceus finds itself hugged – or rather, having the Trainer clinging to its neck. There is just something in the Legendary's acceptance that makes denial uncomfortable…not to mention that Ash is getting interested himself of what the other has in mind. So, taking a deep breath and suppressing his instinctive hesitance against the unknown, Ash says, "Okay."

_-… 'Okay'?_

"I think I want to try it. Being with you, I mean." Damn it, even saying it is enough to make him sweat. Ash knows how things work between boys and girls but he never have hands-on experience, so to speak, making him desperately wish that he has paid attention to some of Brock's 'advices'. He has been entirely focused on his Training career and suddenly, he is going to have the freaking Arceus as his companion!

_-There is no need to rush things, Ash._

True, but Ash has been forever tackling his problems headlong; and this fear seems to him like another unknown that he needs to conquer. His own interest just solidifies the decision and he tightens his hug, making known to the Pokémon that he is perfectly willing with it.

"Come on, Arceus. You're not gonna say 'no' now, are you?"

_-I am if you are not prepared for it. There is time enough to wait._

"Arceus, now you're just being a tease." He grins up at the surprised look from the Legendary and notices the red irises contracting, focusing upon him in contemplation. Its head drops to his level, its forehead touching the top of Ash's head.

_-Are you certain?_

Ash does not need thinking anymore. Yet, his nodding is insufficient to convince Arceus who carefully nuzzles him, as if searching for whatever doubt the human may still have. Only when Ash does not flinch from its touch does Arceus withdraws from its inspection.

_-Follow me._

Arceus draws on its inner power and levitates itself, its long legs unfolding from underneath. Ash rarely sees it physically walk, preferring to float around, which surprises him a little to see the Pokémon letting its levitation ceases and brings its golden hooves down to the floor. Its steps make little sound, if at all, and Ash is forced to jog to keep up with every long stride. He is led along a short way through a massive corridor, only dimly illuminated by moonlight from above, until they reach the end of it where a stone structure nearly as massive as Arceus itself looms before them. Ash knows what it is, having been told by Sheena before; it is the remains of Arceus' throne, built long ago by Damos to welcome Arceus whenever the Legendary chose to visit Michina. Years of disuse and neglect have reduced its majesty in Damos' time – it has since lost much of its jewels and delicate carving, its shine of polished stone now dulled. It barely retains its original shape with cracks zigzagging across its surface at some part and having its stone crumbled at another.

Arceus settles itself before the mangled throne, the front legs bending down before the rest of it follows. It beckons Ash to come forward, pointing with a jerk of its head towards a patch of wild-growing grass at the sloping base of the throne. He does as told and instantly recognized the reasoning behind Arceus' choice; sitting there, the grasses feel soft underneath him.

_-I would have preferred my own Hall of Origin for you, _Arceus said and sneaks itself under Ash's hand, _-but a human's body is not meant to transcend spaces. It will be most…unsettling without Palkia's or Giratina's help._

"It's fine here," Ash replied. Indeed, the place is secluded from outside chill and the grassy patch cushions his weight comfortably enough. However, it is still intriguing to hear the mention of spatial travel. "But, I've been to Giratina's Distortion World and – "

_-The Distortion World is closer to yours than mine, and mind-boggling as it is, it supports your world from collapsing. The connection shields you from the flux in dimensional spaces._

Arceus consistently refuses to entail what kind of danger there is, reasons enough to unsettle the human; he has not the slightest inkling of danger if he has ended up in domains other than Giratina's. His brooding is swiftly interrupted upon feeling the Pokémon's head rubbing against his shoulder, coaxing him to return with gentle petting on the forehead.

_-Speak your mind if you are uncomfortable._

The words open up their intimacy as Arceus begins moving its head around the Trainer's body, getting a general feeling of Ash's physiques. Ash brings his arms to wrap around the head as best as he can. The fine white fur tickles wherever his skin is exposed, though his giggles are quickly lost in the gasps elicited by the Pokémon's exploration of his body. It was particularly frustrating that he has no idea how to reciprocate the treatments; their size difference becomes pronounced in the close proximity and even if the problem is eliminated, where exactly he has to touch to cause pleasure?

Arceus continues to nuzzle against him when his hand happens to reach further back to find a point to hold on to; the fingers accidentally tug on the furred protrusion of its ear. Arceus unexpectedly moans at the simple touch, its widening irises telling of its own surprise; Ash is even more astonished to see one of the horizontal lines running upon its face splitting open, for the first time revealing its physical mouth to the Trainer.

"Whoa…" Ash openly gawks at the Pokémon's face, his eyes drawn to the opened maw. For as long as he remembers, Arceus has always spoken telepathically that the human has become used to it by now; the moan is definitely not, its voice taking a certain solidity that seems to ring in his ears. However, its timbre still retains the gender dualities that are present in Arceus' telepathic speech.

_-That is…That is very pleasurable…_

The jaws hang slack while Arceus speaks those words mentally. Ash does not need the comment or the persuasive nuzzling to return to his stroking, running his fingertips along the pointy lengths. Both ears quiver at the touches and its beautiful moans are back with them. Ash listens to the liberated voice and notices a curious tone akin to Palkia's roars within it, only much softer; perhaps unsurprising, considering the legend…

It is amazing to see the Legendary rendered so needy to pleasure, more so that it comes from his own little hands. Arceus seems particularly fond of having the very tips of its ears fondled; the equine body becomes wracked with delightful little shivers when Ash uses his fingers to gently tweak them. The moans become ever louder each time until the voice breaks into a peculiar growl not unlike Dialga's, by which point Arceus quickly withdraws. Arceus is positively panting; wisps of its breath escape the opened mouth. Under the moonlight, its white fur gleams with a sheen of sweat as it shifts itself closer to the Trainer.

_-Ash, let me see you…_

Ash is still nervous even though knowing that this part is forthcoming the very moment he agrees to proceed. To deny would have seem like an extraordinary rudeness after its willingness to yield to human-given pleasure. Arceus' dimly glowing eyes plead for it, unabashed and eager, signifying a longing deeper than Ash is seeing. Who knows the length of time the Legendary has kept itself in chastity, enduring solitude, while the world continues to adore it in a way that only makes it lonelier? It is impossible to not submit to the request even despite Ash's lingering reservation. Ash begins slipping his vest off when a sudden metallic clink from down below freezes him. He watches in horror as the clasp of his belt, which faintly glows with purplish aura, comes undone even though his hands are nowhere near it. Freaky enough as it is, Ash finally lost it as the belt slips off the waist of his pants like a living Ekans.

Arceus is quick to notice the human's distress and retracts its power immediately. Silence reigns between them while his intended shout dissipates into little gasps residual of his panic. Arceus refrains from touching until Ash himself initiates contact, his fingers seeking living warmth to steady his wildly hammering heart.

"I-I'm fine. I was just…Never mind, I'm alright." He does not sound wholly convincing with the stammering. Psychic powers are not uncommon in his life as a Pokémon Trainer but the remote undressing is just straight-out unnatural, bereft of his partner's solid touch.

_-Ash…_

The uncertainty is peculiarly painful to hear. Its tentative nosing speaks of desire to understand and to soothe …which just make it worse to the Trainer. He cannot blame the Pokémon for not knowing; its telekinetic power is as much part of itself as the Plates it bears. So far, Arceus itself has gone to unbelievable lengths to accommodate his limitations. It is Ash's fault for not being prepared – not adapting himself to Arceus' means of physical handling, when it is the least he can do for his part.

"I'm fine," Ash repeats, more strongly this time. He cannot bear to see and feel the Legendary at unease for his stupid mistake.

_-…You prefer more physical contacts, _Arceus whispers; a conclusion that comes out more questioning rather than a statement. The eyes brighten hopefully as Arceus brings itself to face the human, and says,_ -Will you be fine with kissing? I wish for it..._

Arceus successfully earns itself a disbelieving stare from its young companion. Sure, Ash has kissed and being kissed himself before – one may have even come from another Legendary – but from Arceus, it is on a wholly different level. He feels no repulsion though, and when he places a hand on its cheek, Ash welcomes the rippling sensations in his stomach. Arceus follows the pulling gesture felt on its face and bends down, carefully nearing itself to a reachable distance. Its closed mouth is indistinguishable from the other decorative lines on its countenance so Ash, guided by his memories, places his mouth on the sloping curve instead.

Arceus gives a low, helpless grunt and pushes back uncertainly, causing Ash to be knocked nearly out of balance by its strength even then. A quick grasp to the lower jaw saves him from tumbling; Ash returns to the interrupted kiss despite the concerned rumble from his larger partner until it relents to his insistence. The feel of parting surface under his lips makes him pull back, just in time to see Arceus' mouth opening and catching a glimpse of a pair of fangs behind the lipless maw. Arceus means no harm, of course; regardless, an instinctive fear kicks in at the sight of it which looks sharp enough to puncture flesh easily. However, it is quickly overwhelmed by his astonishment in seeing the tip of a pale red tongue slipping out to briefly swipe him on the lips.

Ash is unsure how to react the first time it happens while Arceus immediately backs down to judge his response. It feels weird, yes, but it is not at all like having a Furfrou or a Herdier licking at him; the affection it pours into the gesture is as much a kiss as Arceus can manage with its physiques. Ash is only half-conscious of the silly smile he is making – an encouragement enough for Arceus to give him a second licking, this time on his cheek. Arceus is definitely enjoying it; it finds more and more skin to touch until Ash's body succumbs to the gentle slides of the tongue. The vest is quickly taken off as soon as Arceus ventures to the base of his neck, his hands working subconsciously to strip himself of his sweat-drenched shirt.

"Ar…ceus…" He gasps faintly as the Pokémon eagerly lavishes its attention to the bared torso. A soft rumbling answers him but never once does it pause. It is an urge that Ash himself can connect with as he desires to feel more and more of his companion before him, not wanting it to stop for even a second. Even his loose-fitting pants feel constrictive, especially when the exciting heat circulating in his veins begin to concentrate in his nether region.

_-Ash, do you want to continue?_

Arceus no longer sounds as collected as it normally does; its lustful quavers punctuate its speech, echoing with the same desire as those brewing in the Trainer. The request invokes in Ash the reflexive embarrassment at the thought of nudity, especially before someone like Arceus, but he really, really wants to oblige. He cannot stop it now, not when they are already halfway through to the culmination. Words fail him in the haze of pleasure but his fumbling with his already beltless pants is enough of an answer for Arceus, who swoops in to help with the undressing. Its teeth clamp on the very edge of the leg of his pants and tug it down, inch by inch, until it comes off him completely and tossed unceremoniously to the side. His boxer is the next to go, joining the rest of his clothing. Now that he is completely undressed, his embarrassment only grows under Arceus' curious stare. His hands clench and unclench restlessly at his sides while he struggles with the urge to cover himself. Arceus may not have the same notion of appreciable traits in humans but it still intrigues him what the Pokémon finds worthy of attention on him; he is just an average-looking young man from an average town, growing up with his companion Pokémons like hundreds of thousands other teenagers in the world.

"Hey, um…" Ash does not really know how to begin. Arceus has comforted him on many occasions that there are ways to bridge their difference but between a human male and an ambiguously-gendered Pokémon, he cannot see how things will work out for them. "…Arceus, I don't know how to –"

_-This night is yours, dearest Ash. Leave it to me. _

Arceus gently pushes him back by his chest until his back lies against the vine-covered wall behind him. Ash cannot muster any objection to it; the Pokémon insists upon his idleness, to simply lay there and feel the pleasure…which is really all he can do as Arceus trails its tongue on his torso. He moans steadily louder while Arceus works its way downwards, tracing the faint impressions of muscles as it goes until it pauses just above his navel. It pulls back a scant inch, taking a look at the manhood already desperately erect between his legs. Lust and embarrassment collides under Arceus' watching eyes, but neither can react before Arceus takes on the initiative to nuzzle the increasingly hard length. Its tongue comes out to steal a taste of the wetness leaking out from the tip. The simple treatments already leave the human gasping with pleasure; the wet warmth which suddenly engulfs his length completely steals his breath before finally coming out in a long, desperate moan. Arceus seems to have no inhibition at all to taking Ash in its mouth and sealing the girth between its jaws. For a split second, the memories of his brief glimpse of fangs have the Trainer expecting for the worst, yet the pain never comes. What Ash is feeling instead is the undulations of its tongue as it wraps about him, tasting him with a stunning eagerness Ash does not suspect coming from this very individual.

Arceus hardly move its head out of concern of having its teeth grazing the sensitive flesh although Ash finds this not the least cause for a complaint. Arceus' gentle sucking provides more sensations than his body needs to feel pleasure. The tongue works in careful winding licks from the base to the swollen head, teasing him with occasional little flicks which make the Trainer writhing around, tortured by the pressure collecting in his manhood. Ash's restless hands scrabble at the ground in an instinctive effort to relieve himself, fingers grasping futilely for whatever handhold he manages to reach.

"Arceus – Arceus…P-please, it's coming – I'm going to….!" Ash is almost crying; the pleasure is almost unbearable now, seeking an immediate release at the end of his manhood. Yet it will taint the Pokémon if he succumbs to it and the efforts of holding it in leave him trembling uncontrollably.

_-Just let go of it, Ash._

There is nothing to it now. Ash's restraint fails upon hearing the lustful purr in Arceus mentally-spoken words. His hands fly up to grasp the other's head close to his body, bracing himself as his release comes like a river bursting out of its dam. Arceus itself stiffens upon feeling the peculiar warmth splattering the inside of its mouth; its instinct is hesitant to accept it at first but a blinding passion makes it stay through Ash's desperate squirming, welcoming his release and the intriguing bittersweet taste it brings upon its tongue. Ash buries his face into the fur atop Arceus' head to silence his scream – not quite successfully, as it seems, for his voice still comes out muffled with unintelligible words. One after another, Ash can feel his body going into climaxes that do not seem to want to end; his world spins around and around, the only solidity being Arceus whom he is embracing as tightly as he can…

When Ash finally comes down from his height, he is almost sure that he is going to fall from his perch, as exhausted as he is – which he may as well have if not for Arceus. Only after his body stops shaking does Arceus very gently slide the manhood out of its mouth, which is now absolutely drenched with saliva and Ash's own fluids. Ash lies himself back against the stone wall behind him, a contented sigh escaping through his lips. He is almost practically bathed in sweats by now which makes his hair sticks to his scalp. Even though the warmth of their love-making is slowly dissipating out of his body, the chill is not that noticeable. With Arceus keeping itself close to him, Ash will be hard-pressed to feel all but the strongest gust.

Ash is really not sure whether he should ask this of the Legendary, yet he feels instinctively compelled to ensure Arceus' enjoyment. So it is with reddening cheeks that he mumbles, "Arceus, does it…feel good?"

Arceus makes an odd rumbling sound which sounds similar enough to a chuckle, and nudges the shoulder playfully._ –Very much so, my mate. _

Ash Ketchum is caught by surprise when Arceus leans forward and meets the curve on its face with Ash's mouth. However, he regains his composure quickly enough and responds with a kiss of his own. Time stills for them in their kiss, unorthodox as it may seem to outsiders; when Arceus eventually relents to separation, its tongue gives a parting lick on Ash's cheek, speaking for the reluctance to end it.

"You have to go now, don't you?" Part of him wants Arceus to stay but the Original One never have enough time to spare and Ash will never hinder the other from doing whatever it must do.

Arceus' answer does not come verbally; instead, a fraction of its innate power is unleashed to encapsulate the Trainer in a fragile-looking sphere just as Ash is reaching for his rumpled clothes. The aura-sphere carries him to float down to the floor and deposits him beside the Alpha Pokémon.

_-Rest with me for a while, Ash. My hall can wait for a little bit longer. _

Ash is manoeuvred to tuck himself closer against the warm body with little nudges. The persuasion is unneeded as Ash already settles himself comfortably into the crook of its body just behind the front limbs. Its warmth and closeness are so very comfortable that he requires little else to sleep right there and then, though for the sake of his own conscience, Ash still makes the effort to put his clothes back on. Being naked before the Alpha Pokémon still feels awkward despite just recently having himself so intimately touched – or perhaps, it is exactly because of it since he is no longer distracted by lust.

_-Sweet dreams, my mate. _

A huge yawn makes his reply unintelligible, though the contented humming from Arceus already acknowledges his attempted response. It brings its tail forward to curl around the human, just to make sure that Ash stays as comfortable and as warm as possible. Quickly enough, Ash Ketchum does indeed fall asleep even while Arceus entertains itself with little strokes to the messy-haired head. The gentle snores are somehow more soothing than any music that Arceus has ever heard. The thought of returning to its own dimension becomes greyer the longer he stares at the sleeping human, now legitimately its mate. The pleasure is only half the reason of its reluctance; Arceus feels itself liberated in Ash Ketchum's company, making it feel even more connected to the world which it watches from afar from its Hall of Origin. Foolish as it sounds, Arceus really does come to love the human – Ash having saved it from Marcus' treachery in the past is only the beginning before subsequent years brings to it realization how lonely its dimension has become…

A sound almost imperceptible to normal hearing makes Arceus looks up. The flutters of wings that meet its gaze are mesmerizing against the star-spangled sky visible through a crack in the shrine's roof. The rainbow of colours come flitting through the fault, trailed by golden sparkles whose brilliance seems intends to outshine the glow of the moon and the stars. When it finally settles down on a broken arch not far from the Alpha Pokémon, the glow steadies itself to reveal a heavenly beautiful bird Pokémon, with feathers which reflects the moonlight into magnificent prismatic hues.

_-I do not expect to see you here, Ho-Oh._

Arceus remarks the rainbow bird. Its red eyes are entirely focused on Ho-Oh, curious – and slightly annoyed, though Arceus maintains an image of indifference – of its unanticipated coming. However, its displeasure is still conceivable to the emphatic bird Pokémon; Arceus' aura is too powerful to be concealed from Ho-Oh even if its outward appearance hints of nothing in particular.

_-Pardon me, Arceus, _it says in a strangely lilting voice, suffusing words with psychic energy to soothe the Original One_. -I have sensed an unexpected vibration of energy coming from this shrine. I have come to see what is happening…it hasn't occurred to me that the energy is emanating from you. _

Arceus is aware of the psychic influence; nevertheless, it allows the subtle power to calm its irritation after realizing that Ho-Oh has not the least intention to interrupt. In a much gentler tone, Arceus replies_,-I haven't planned in leaving my hall either, but I've heard my name called. _

A sudden breeze steals into the ruins, not cold enough to merit any worry but Arceus nevertheless draws its tail to curl tighter around the human who is still blissfully sleeping. The slight movement draws the bird's sight towards it; Ash Ketchum is just slightly visible behind the confines of Arceus' tail but Ho-Oh nevertheless sees the Trainer. The golden crest of feathers on its head bristles slightly with curiousity, making no concealment of its observation_. _

_-…and you answered the boy's summon, Arceus?_

_-There is no reason not to. _

Arceus gives its answer confidently. Ho-Oh is silent for a few seconds, the feather-crest rising and falling in contemplation as its gaze continues to linger upon the human. Ho-Oh rustles its wings a few times and whispers in wonder,_ -So, you have really Chosen… _

_-I have._

The sternness in Arceus' voice is undeniable; its head is held high and proud, speaking of confidence and, more subtly, of challenge should Ho-Oh decide to criticize the unconventional choice. However, the rainbow bird has the least notion of it upon realizing what must have transpired between the two.

_-I shouldn't have been surprised that of all Pokémons and people…you settle for Ash Ketchum._

That the Trainer's name coming from Ho-Oh is only perplexing for a few seconds before Arceus' memory brings out to it the explanation. Ash has recounted to the Alpha Pokémon of his journeys before, including the scarce but rare glimpses of a Legendary bird with feathers the colours of the rainbow in the sky, the sights of which always renewed his weakened spirit.

_-Ash has mentioned you to me. You saved his life on his very first day as a Trainer. _

_-His soul will be a waste to let go. There are not many so pure of heart nowadays…_

It is clear that there is nothing of serious concern which needs handling here in the shrine by now. Ho-Oh lifts its head to the heaven as if listening to a voice that Arceus cannot hear and spreads its wings wide, casting off the moonlight into colourful display upon the shrine's floor. Ho-Oh's life belongs to the sky just as the wide ocean is Lugia's home and the heaven begins to call longingly for its presence. It is ready to leave now but one last look at the still-sleeping Trainer invokes in Ho-Oh to say to the Alpha Pokémon_,-Keep him safe and well, Arceus. Ash Ketchum is becoming a great human. I sense that his purity will prove precious to you one day. _

So saying, Ho-Oh cast itself into the air with a little hop; the multi-coloured wings take it higher and higher, soaring through the gap in the roof from whence it comes and leaving behind a stream of many-coloured lights which sparkles brilliantly. Ho-Oh itself disappears into the silent night sky, its rainbow trail disappearing into the lazily drifting clouds high above; the sound of its wing flaps is soon drowned in the gentle breeze that blows over the mountain, once again leaving the silence for Arceus alone to enjoy.

Arceus gives the human a little nudge; Ash does not wake up, only shifting slightly in his sleep so that he faces the direction where he has been nuzzled. His snores continue uninterrupted to mingle with Arceus' own breaths. The words from Ho-Oh echo in Arceus' mind while it looks on affectionately at its newly-acquired mate. It will mourn for the time when Arceus will have to return to the Hall of Origin but for now, Arceus is feeling perfectly content as it lays its head beside the human and whispers softly:

_-You are already precious to me, Ash._


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

_**A/N:** A short one just because I feel like writing a little more Arceus doing Arceus-like things. Nothing really love-related either...but I'm planning to :D_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Ash Ketchum wakes up to the warm sunlight streaming in through the curtained windows nearby, feeling its comforting warmth caresses his cheeks. His eyes open slowly, reluctant to leave the dream world behind although the moment he takes in his surroundings, he jolts straight up from his bed; the beautifully-painted green room is unfamiliar to him, nor does the delicate decorations of statues and sculptures are his defining characteristics. In fact, the only thing Ash can recognize with utter certainty is his bag-pack which lies crumpled on the study desk beside his bed. Quickly, the Ketchum reaches for it and rummages the inside, instantly heaving out a relieved sigh when his hand closes over the smooth surface of a Pokéball.

"Come on out, Pikachu," He said and set the white-and-red ball upon the floor, whereupon it begins to unleash a tendril of red light; his Pikachu materializes out from the bright glow, its face radiant as the Electric rodent looks up to him and hops into his lap. Ash chuckles to feel the furry body snuggles into his chest as he pets the Pokémon's head affectionately.

"_Pika-pikachu, pika-pi!"_

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, buddy," Ash continues to laugh when Pikachu hops on to his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek instead. "I guess you're alright now, huh?"

"_Pika-pika!_"

The Pokémon's limited vocabulary, while may be frustrating to others, serves well enough for Ash Ketchum who has spent his entire Trainer life with this little Electric-typed rodent. It certainly helps that Pikachu is a very expressive Pokémon to begin with; the vigorous nodding and the wiggling of its previously wounded leg cement its confirmation of its well-being.

"…_Pika?_" Pikachu purrs questioningly, pushing its face closer to Ash's; its nose wriggles curiously at the vaguely familiar scent that covers its Trainer from top to toe. The behaviours baffle Ash since he has gone without baths before and Pikachu never seems disturbed – or in this case, interested in it. A little whiff at himself does not yield any funny smell but that is only his nose while Pikachu has much greater sense of smell. Still, it is not like –

"…Oh, _right_…"

Memories come flooding into his mind as if a locked door in his brain has been pushed wide open; the exhaustive climb all the way up to Arceus' shrine, the long waiting, the arrival of the shrine's namesake…and of course, the stuffs that happen between them afterwards, all of them click neatly into place. Ash cannot regret a second of it but what he and Arceus have accomplished last night seems like boldness with a touch of insanity, now that he thinks of it in the light of the day. Nevertheless, a hot blush slowly creeps up to his face and colours his cheeks nearly as red as the spots on Pikachu's face at the recollections.

A knock on the door breaks his reverie and his blush recedes just in time as a man walks into the room; lean and tall, the blond is recognizable to Ash Ketchum as Kevin, the co-guardian of Arceus' shrine. Seeing that Ash is already sitting up on his bed, with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Kevin smiles at him.

"Good morning, Ash. Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ash reflexively answers, recalling what has happened after Arceus has successfully goaded him to sleep together. It was a few hours perhaps when the Alpha Pokémon finally woke him up with an announcement for its departure. Arceus has set him down at the base of the mountain before taking leave itself, opening up the portal to its dimension while Ash shuffled along sleepily back to Kevin's little cottage not far from Michina Lake, where he has been invited to stay for the duration of his visit.

"Sheena's already preparing breakfast. Get dressed and come join us," Kevin said and closed the door, leaving Ash in privacy to ready himself.

Pikachu, understanding perfectly the conversation between the Trainer and his host, hops down to settle upon the bed while Ash rummages his bag-pack for a towel and extra clothing; after last night, Ash cannot have recycled back his tee and pants – especially his pants – for another day.

Damn it, even the simple thought is enough to invite new warmth to his face. He shakes his head to clear the wayward thoughts and leaves hurriedly for the bathroom outside. Despite the relatively cool morning, a cold shower for himself is definitely in order if he does not want to spend his day with a blush appearing every now and then.

When Ash Ketchum comes to the kitchen with Pikachu on his shoulder, he finds that the table is indeed loaded with meals; freshly-baked breads and fruits, as well as fruit jams and a bottle of honey are all arranged neatly upon it. Sheena herself is completing the preparation with a pot of steaming hot tea and arranging the set for three people at the table. Kevin appears from the back, wearing a cotton shirt instead of his formal shrine guardian's attire. He joins the two at the table eagerly and Pikachu, hungry itself, climbs down to a spot on the floor where a bowl is already filled to the brim with Pokémon food.

Ash is helping himself to a honey-lathered toast when Sheena says, "So, how was it last night?" causing the Trainer to nearly choke on his meals.

"Uh…last night?" Ash feels his face threatening to show his embarrassment even with the lingering hotness from the tea he has just downed still burns in his throat. Surely Sheena and Kevin did not know…?

"Yes. Did Arceus come at all? I have contacted it as you asked, and I've felt the answer…but I wasn't entirely sure."

Ash is very, extremely relieved in realizing that her inquiry is thoroughly innocent. It is inevitable to let Sheena knows of his meeting when the female guardian is the only one he can think of capable in inter-dimensional communication. Neither she nor Kevin knows why though, and Ash Ketchum prefers to keep that bit of information a secret for the most part.

"Oh…Oh yeah, it did. A little bit late, but I didn't mind." It was exactly midnight when Arceus showed up, Ash remembers seeing the time on his watch. Seriously though, that the Creation Pokémon would deign to answer a summon is amazing enough that Ash would not have minded waiting until morning if he has to.

"Thank goodness. Arceus' realm is just so far and vast, even contacting Palkia and Dialga both at once will be easier," She said, apparently oblivious to the slight guilt creeping into the Trainer to hear her difficulties.

"Anyway, that you're here in Michina, will you be staying for a few more days?" Kevin suddenly asks, providing Ash the needed means to distract himself.

"I haven't thought about that actually…" Ash glances down at his Pikachu who has stopped nibbling on its food. The beetle-black eyes looking back at him are pleading for a 'yes', which is already influencing his decision majorly. "Maybe I'll stay though."

"Great! It'll be worth it to wait around a bit, and then you can join us for the Harvest Festival."

"…The Harvest Festival? What's that?"

"It's a traditional celebration here in Michina to celebrate successful harvests each year. We are farm-based communities, after all; it's becoming something like a party now for us."

"Oh, I see," Ash exclaims, the pieces clicking together easily. There are other trades, of course, but Michina really is a town with farming at its core with miles upon endless miles of cornfield and wheat. Surrounded by nature and towering mountains, one can easily lose himself in the peacefulness here which is seemingly untouched by the hustles and bustles of big cities.

"Of course," Sheena gently adds, putting down her fork and spoon, "The Harvest Festival also commemorates Arceus' descent to save the town from the comet hundreds of years ago. Damos has written in his journals that he did so to remind the people of the folly to betray the Pokémon, who has done much to ensure Michina's survival and fertility."

It amuses Ash to be reminded how, in the original history, the people of Michina has been dreading the mere mention of Arceus, having initially vowed to Judgment all of them out of existence. With its wrath out of the way in this new timeline, the Alpha Pokémon is no longer held in their views with terror but rather adoration, just as Damos is now hailed a hero instead of a traitor that condemned the town to destruction.

In any case, Ash is in no hurry to go anywhere. He is a traveller at heart and a change in scenery from his Kanto hometown is very much welcomed, part of the reason why he chooses to travel all the way to Michina himself when there are other means to reach Sheena and Kevin here.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Ash grins and tucks back in into his unfinished breakfast.

_**xxxxx**_

The time-space continuum is chaotic here, even more unordered than it is in Giratina's Reverse World. It is a hostile place that may render weak minds insane and the bodies to disperse into secrete particles, never to reform again. And yet, among the swirling darkness that fills the spaces between dimensions, a single figure hovers silently, surrounded by a vibrant aura of gold that effortlessly wards off the hungry black tendrils from trapping it like a flycatcher will its insect preys.

Arceus shines alone in this vast blackness, giving off light in a world where little else can glow. Its unbridled senses survey the fabric of space-time with critical attention, watching with more than just physical eyes the strained intradimensional barrier that separates the different worlds into discrete bubbles. Its thoughts are still largely focused on the abnormal tension when the Original one senses a familiar, much more controlled distortion in the space-time aspect around it. Seemingly out from nothing, a hole gapes open into existence in a flash of pinkish light not far from where it is hovering. A bipedal figure, wrapped in the same pinkish aura as that of the portal, emerges from it which constricts itself to close just as said figure clears the opening.

-_Arceus, _the Legendary Palkia respectfully addressed once it sees the gold-glowing figure beside it, -_Did you call for me?_

_-I do. But we are still short of the –_

Another controlled distortion pricks its senses before Arceus finishes its sentence. Nimbly sidestepping the disturbance like one will have a physical boulder, the Alpha Pokemon does not flinch even as the spot where it exactly is only a few seconds ago yawns open in a flash of blue light. Dialga the Timekeeper glides out from it serenely, stretching itself almost feline-like as it takes its place on the other side of Arceus which is occupied by its spatial counterpart.

_-Late, as usual_.

_-I'll have you know, for the countless of times, that jumping between different time flows is not as easy as it looks, _Dialga retorts to Palkia's accusation though its tone lacks any real bite which signifies true aggression; instead, Dialga sounds more annoyed rather than angry. Palkia, on the other hand, is visibly amused at the Temporal Pokémon's annoyance.

Arceus is much too used to the harmless bantering (as long as it does not involve their home dimensions) to interrupt the two space-time guardians. Eons of experiences tell that the exchanges will die down just as soon as it starts – case in point, as Dialga gives out a dismissive snort and immediately refocuses itself to the Trio Master. Its gaze follows Arceus' apparent line of sight where the Timekeeper eventually notices the malignant change in the space-time fabric.

_-It is Giratina who first sensed it from the Reverse World. We have to mend it._

Indeed, the damage is almost imperceptible unless one is specifically looking for it among this confusing mass of swirling darkness. The dimensional flux has disguised much of the wayward energy filtered out from the distortion of which only Giratina's exceptional sensitivity is capable of picking up even in cursory observation. Having devoted its life to the stability of both dimensions, Giratina's senses have tuned themselves perfectly to maintain the harmonious balance between the two and as easy to antagonize the moment it perceives possible threats. Arceus focuses on its inner power to invoke the inherent connections between itself and the Dragon Trios; the Alpha Pokémon follows the course to Giratina and gently taps the consciousness at the far end of the line, conveying a mental inquiry in the metaphysical contact.

_-All is well here, Arceus, _comes the quick reply. Arceus draws itself from the other's mind with a sense of relief; at least, the distortion does not prove to have any impact yet on the Reverse World and the dimension it is supporting.

_-Arceus!_

There is just enough time for the Creation Master to perceive the incoming assault when Palkia shouts the alert; what seems to be an intangible silver tendril bursts through the tear in the reality where it is only a dimensional distortion a few moments ago. The sharp, glowing tip narrowly misses Arceus, having flinched away at the very last second. An instinctive preservation charges power through its muscles, eventually manifesting into a partial Extreme Speed attack as Arceus lashes out with its spear-like front limbs. The golden hooves meet the silver tendril as it comes about for a second attack, driving Arceus back by the immense momentum while the tendril bursts into many white-hot flakes.

It may have been the first of many more similar assaults. Even now, the three Legendaries espy the disturbing flow of silver on the other side of the damage, aggravating it from stitching itself like a wound kept open by debris and dirt. Both Palkia and Dialga instantly call upon their natural masteries over time and space, pouring their combined strengths into the very plane of reality to prevent it from tearing itself further. As they did so, Arceus begins to reactivate one of the Type Plates within it, letting the power to flow around in its body. In a flash of white, all of the golden portions on its body become a darkly coloured turquoise, even the originally gold wheel that wraps around the flank; the green gems studded in its spoke are now a violent shade of purple. The same colour too replaces the green surrounding its eyes, somehow giving the red gaze an even more vicious appearance.

Another silver tendril slips past the dimensional gap and strikes right at Arceus…and dissolves into nothingness the moment it nears the Alpha Pokémon as if deflected by an invisible shield. Completely unaffected this time, Arceus draws in on its power until the flank-wheel flares intensely in the darkness of their environment. An energy orb begins to form above the forehead, glowing with a pale shade of turquoise; a herald of Arceus' signature Judgment. It is sent hurling towards the weakened reality, incinerating and penetrating right through the silvery masses which are latched around the edges of the dimensional damage. Though the Judgment will be fully executed upon breaking through to the other side – flaring open like a gigantic mushroom and flinging hundreds of comets to destroy any of those silver tendrils nearby – the Legendaries do not bear witness to the event Beyond. A modified Roar of Time and Spacial Rend from Dialga and Palkia converge where the time-space fabric has been torn open; their unique attacks, normally destructive, interact positively in the presence of the rift, unifying into a single force that swirls brightly around it. The tear narrows down under the encouraging auras from the two Pokémons until the space-time fabric is thoroughly healed, leaving no trace whatsoever of the previous damage.

As the pearls on Palkia's shoulders, as well as the gem on Dialga's chest dim back to idleness, Arceus too reverts back to its Normal type when the three Legendaries withdraws their respective powers. Arceus' silence is normally as sign of dismissal which is why, when Dialga and Palkia are preparing to open their respective portals back to their home dimensions, it comes as a surprise to them that the Original One summons them back.

_-Wait, Dialga, Palkia. _

_-Arceus? _The two Legendaries echo as they come gliding back towards the Creation Trio Master.

For a moment, they expect to be informed of another dimensional barrier that requires their attentions but the distant look in Arceus' red-irised eyes lean heavier to a non-catastrophic matter. Arceus shows no particular sign of hesitance but the brief silence itself is indicative enough of the pondering going on in its mind.

_-Come to the Hall of Origin as soon as you are able. I have a favour to ask…and something to tell both of you. _

Though their aroused curiousity craves explanations right there and then, Arceus speaks no further of it to the Creation Duo. Giratina must be included in the enlightenment and this chaotic environment makes for poor venue for such significant matter when its Hall of Origin will serve the purpose better. Arceus bids them instead to inspect for whatever damages in their domains that may result from the recent space-time mending. Turning around, Arceus opens a gateway back to its own dimension, leaving the Temporal and Spatial Pokémons to themselves for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation In The Hall

_**A/n: **Sorry with the late uploads. Real life is getting too busy for me to write as much as I want..._

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

The days leading up to the Harvest Festival, Michina is absolutely blessed with generous amount of sunlight and fair weather. All the growing crops ripened quickly in the favourable environments; the farmers look especially satisfied with their abundant harvests and talk happily to one another of their fortunes. Michina is vibrant with delightful anticipation for the festival that Ash Ketchum notices evidences of the people's joy no matter where he goes in the town, especially the town square.

Ash has never quite seen a festival like it. People are hanging ribbons and other decorative items all around the town square, at the centre of which a large pile of dried woods has been placed. Apparently, a bonfire is to be lit from the woodpiles during the night of the festival, symbolizing rejuvenation and hope for the future. Ash can only guess the size of fire the amassed woods will produce and is rather relieved that the town square is as large as it is, and with a massive decorative fountain to boot. At any rate, Michina has no lack of Water-type Pokémons that can be called upon should the need arise. He lingers in the area helping to unload fuel woods that are still arriving from the countryside before he eventually spent himself a few hours later, whereupon he excuses himself from the scene.

"It's a tougher work than I thought," He remarks to both himself and Pikachu, noticing the curious look he got from the Electric-typed companion. He is sweating profusely from the exertion by now but is still very much pleased; nearly today's entire load has been transferred to the pile, the remaining of which are being handled by a couple of Heracrosses and a Torterra.

Ash has no clear idea where to go except to find a shade when Pikachu shouts, "_Pika-pika!_" and tugs the back of his shirt. The movement causes him to stumble around whereupon he notices a lone figure in the distance walking down the same pebbled road as he is, heading in Ash's direction. For a moment or two, Ash seems to be hit for a sense of déjà vu as he watches the approaching person; everything about him exudes a sense of familiarity, even down to the way he walks. It takes him a while before the man's face becomes recognizable and explains Pikachu's apparent friendliness even as he waits for the other's arrival. The spiky hair and tan skin, as well as the naturally squinted eyes belong to an old time friend with whom he first met as the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Rock-type Gym, and later with whom Ash shared many adventures together.

The man is indeed Brock; twelve years since they parted ways to pursue their respective goals, the ex-gym leader has not gone much physical changes, unless counting his height. Ash himself is going through his teenage growth spurt and is still shorter than Brock, something which he is only briefly disappointed with. The two, having left the road, are now sitting together underneath a huge rowan tree by the riverside; Michina's main river calmly flows unhindered through the countryside and all the way into the valleys of the surrounding mountains. From their shelter under the tree, the distant end of the river visible to their eyes appears like a giant silver ribbon that sparkles and glitters in the sun.

All of their Pokémons are unleashed out of their Pokeballs to make the most of their surroundings. Ash has not carried many Pokémons along with him – sans Pikachu, there are only a Talonflame, a Skiddo and a Floatzel – though he is rather amused to see a particular Pokémon in Brock's care. The Poison Jab-happy Croagunk is still with him after all these years, looking up at Ash with his yellow bleary eyes upon materializing from his Pokeball before deciding to shamble along to the side, apparently losing all interest in the Ketchum. Other Pokémons in his company are certainly new though; a particularly beautiful Eevee is among them, its brown fur so fine and silky it seems to be bronze instead under the bright sunlight. His Pokémons are truly statements to Brock's dedication to his companions because Ash finds himself staring, mesmerized, by the most beautiful Swanna he has ever seen soaring out from its Pokeball, following the quick flight of an Emolga which is zigzagging through the sky; a Serperior is the last to be unleashed, its scales gleaming so brightly it seems to be covered in layers upon layers of emerald gems instead. He watches with obvious satisfaction at their Pokémons frolic in the grasses with each other – occasionally going in for a quick dip in the river – before turning his attention back to Brock.

"So, a doctor, huh?"

Brock's mouth stretches into a wide grin. Years of diligence ever since he has been accepted to study in a Pokémon medical school speaks of his success, now that Brock has been admitted into the medical ranks. A Pokémon doctor may not have the same status as that of a regional Pokémon professor but Brock, being the caretaker he is, obviously enjoy his vocation.

"Yeah, and I got lucky too. Got accepted to work at a Pokémon Centre on my first résumé," Brock said with distinctive pride – a pride that Ash knows is well-deserved, considering Brock's nature and the passion he imparts to his charges. All of his Pokémons are as well-cared as can be expected, even better than most others he has ever encountered in his journeys.

"So, what are you planning now?" Ash looks on at the Pokémons around him and recalls how Brock has expressed his desire to be a Pokémon breeder before deciding on his current career. The Ketchum wonders whether his friend still retains any interest in the field, even if only occasionally.

"Research and stuff. I'm experimenting with different Pokémon diets to help speed up their healing or increase their strengths; something like that. Sometimes, I'll just visit the day care and help with whatever the caretakers need helping with." His Eevee suddenly bounds up to him, apparently trying to seek protection from the Emolga as it swoops down upon it gleefully before soaring away to chase after Pikachu instead. He watches them disappear yet again into a patch of tall grasses on the riverbank before continuing, "Hey, Ash. Congratulations on winning the Sinnoh League."

The remark pleases the Pokémon Trainer considerably especially when he is reminded just how damn hard it is to win over that particular Pokémon League. With the vastness of Sinnoh region, the many Pokémons inhabiting it and the wide selection of skilled trainers coming to compete for the title of League Champion, Sinnoh holds the most challenging battles Ash Ketchum has to face since his Training career. He has progressed much throughout the years but every win he claims is still as sweet as if it has been his first time – and Sinnoh, being the tough nut it is, just doubles the pleasure in his victory.

"Thanks. Why are you here anyway? I thought Pokémon doctors are supposed to be busy round the clock."

"Hey, I AM pretty busy right now. I was travelling around the regions to find native herbs for my research." His grin returns suddenly, making Ash wonder if his coming here has other motives as well – which is pretty much confirmed when he adds, "Besides, I'm thinking of seeing Michina during the Harvest Festival. I haven't got the chance to see anything much around here last time."

"Thought so." Of course there IS another motive – Brock is fond of festivities and celebrations, after all. If the herbs or whatever he is seeking are here, why not hit two Spearows with one stone?

"And why are YOU here? You're not on the way challenging the next league, are you?"

"Nope. I was just –"

Ash's next words simply vanish under the weight of his shock; his reply has come naturally that only by the next second does he realize that he has no believable explanation or even an excuse to back him up. He has come for Arceus, yes, but to cut his explanation right there will just tease Brock's curiousity for more…and yet, giving reasons behind his meeting with the Alpha Pokémon is bound to give excruciating headache to his friend.

" – visiting. You know, get a change in scenery…"

Ash has replied quickly enough to make his pause ignorable – an amazing feat for the Trainer who has never any sort of luck in worming his way out of difficult situations. At the very least, Brock only spares him a second's glance before dismissing his doubt; perfectly willing to accept his excuse. This has not come without guilt though, especially considering the trust that has developed between them after all the mishaps they have gotten through. There is no doubt to Brock's trustworthiness when it comes to keeping secrets; instead, Ash is more worried about his reactions and mental health upon the revelations. Heck, when Arceus first expressed its desire for the Ketchum as a mate, even Ash himself has been plagued with an intense shock which robbed him a few days' worth of quality sleep, what with all the thinking and, right when he closed his eyes, the weird dreams he was getting.

Although Arceus has given its approval to have their relationships revealed to a few select people, Ash Ketchum is still not prepared to do the telling. Perhaps it would not affect Brock as severely, seeing that he is not the one being proposed, but Ash is still comprehensive about the responses he will get. If there will ever be people he will be comfortable to confide in, it will be Brock for sure – but for now, Ash Ketchum settles for silence and divert himself to the sight of the Pokémons still happily playing around them.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

In the serene, untouched dimension of the Distortion World, Giratina soars through its domain with the grace of a Milotic despite its robust build. The erratic gravity has trapped the Renegade Pokémon in its serpentine Origin Forme although Giratina finds this not a reason to complain about at all. Either of its forme is fine to the Antimatter Pokémon despite the involuntary shape-shifting – and besides, this more graceful body allows for stunning acrobatics in the three-dimensional environment; twisting and turning with the speed and flexibility few creatures can hope to match.

Though physically alone here, Giratina quickly realizes another mind that is gently tapping against its own consciousness. A vast power lies behind it, one that would have crushed lesser minds if the owner exerts no care in its touch. Still drifting through the space of its world, Giratina clears its thoughts to receive Arceus into its mind. The Renegade Pokémon sends its wordless greeting through the link for which the Original One acknowledges with a friendly warmth of its own.

_-Giratina, will you be able to leave the Reverse World for a while?_

It takes a few while to answer the Alpha Pokémon as Giratina widens its perceptions in a cursory sweep around its dimension. There are a few blobs of toxic clouds, remnants of the damage in the Real World that this mirror realm has stabilized, but there seems to be nothing which needs its immediate assistance. Being the Guardian of the Distortion World, Giratina's presence causes the toxic clouds to dissipate faster – a crucial role in times where natural dissolve is slower than the toxicity production, which will eventually poison both worlds if allowed to accumulate. Now though, with only the slightest faults to mend (and without the destructive clashing of Palkia and Dialga to worsen things), the Renegade Pokémon has no cause for worry if it is to leave its realm for some times.

_-Definitely._

_-Come to my hall then. The others will be here as well._

_-Arceus, what's the matter?_

Giratina cannot help the trickle of curiousity in the reply. It is very rare that The Alpha Pokémon summons them to a rendezvous – sometimes stretching for hundreds of years without any official meetings – since Arceus is more comfortable in letting the Dragon Trios to manage their realms without interventions. When it does, it usually entails a dire situation which requires their combined efforts; clearly not the case this time with the lack of urgency in Arceus' tone, making the summoning even more perplexing.

_-All will be told in time. Just come._

And with that, Arceus withdraws its presence from Giratina's mind before the latter can inquire further. Giratina is admittedly a little taken aback, not by the cliffhanging departure but by the hidden amusement in the otherwise normally-expressionless tone. Something has apparently excited the Original One enough to let it show - Quite a feat especially when Arceus is used to exercising itself to monotone both in speech and bearing, a fact which further arouses the Antimatter Pokémon's inquisitiveness. So it is with little hesitation that Giratina open up a dimensional portal to the Original One's realm and throws itself into the rippling centre. Its body detects the shift in gravitational force even while Giratina is still in the dimensional tunnel – glowing with brilliant indigo sparkles, its snake-like outline gradually morphs to the more robust Altered Forme, the red-tipped streamers reforming into vast wings of shadow. Emerging on the other side, Giratina lands with the six newly-formed legs which are merely golden protrusions on its sides a few seconds ago. It has not come here for a while but Giratina does not seem to notice any significant difference to this place – the Hall of Origin, sparkling and gleaming with gold highlights, is a vast area of glass-tiled floor with an illusion as if the whole place is drifting through the air of the Real World. In the endless blue sky under its feet, clouds float by lazily, borne by imaginary wind which cannot be felt. At the far end of the hall lies a higher platform made accessible by tiers of golden stairs; atop that is a throne higher than even Giratina itself, reflecting the lighting in the place in such a way that it gleams as brilliant as pure gold, decorated with what seems to be like streaks of emerald embedded in the surface.

Lounging upon the throne is Arceus itself, the master of the hall and the very dimension which houses this place.

The Original One, upon realizing the newcomer in the place, brings forth its levitation power and descends the throne platform. Giratina holds itself motionless in respect as Arceus approaches; their red eyes meet with each other. Though without words, Giratina nevertheless senses the welcome in the other's gaze.

_-You're early, Giratina._

_-Of course; you've just dangled a bait no one can refuse_, Giratina answers without bothering to mask the impatience in its tone.

Arceus accepts the reply in good humour, too well-versed in the Antimatter Pokémon's impulsiveness to take it otherwise. A dual distortion in the reality surrounding them effectively halts their conversations before Giratina manages to fish more out of the Alpha Poké distortions persist until Arceus, having recognized the sources behind them, grants them permissions to complete their reformations into dimensional portals. Palkia and Dialga step out from their respective entrances simultaneously; their eyes immediately fall upon Arceus and Giratina before them though it is the latter who causes their mild surprise.

_-It's not every day you see Giratina arrives earlier than either of us._

Dialga mumbles as it shuts the portal behind it. Palkia mimics the Temporal Pokémon's actions and wills the space fabric to close over the portal. Despite their words, the mental greetings shared between them are of amicable nature, if just as curious for their gatherings as Giratina is. Their attentions are immediately tuned upon their Trio Master, having kept its silence while the Creation Dragons exchange their acknowledgements of each other.

_-Arceus, we are all here now. What is it you want to tell us?_

It is Palkia, surprisingly, who first addresses the question swirling in their minds. Among them, the Spatial Pokémon has the calmest temperament in contrast to Giratina's famous tendency to aggression. Rather ironically, its reserve for patience is larger even compared to Dialga, being more inclined to wait and see despite the other's title as the Guardian of Time. However, their capacity to wait can only stretch so much and the three of them are bursting with curiousity by now. By no means does Arceus intend to tease them; however, they all acknowledge its often frustrating tendency to linger on its thoughts, involuntarily teasing them with a glimpse of knowledge before lapsing into silence in its deep pondering.

Which is why, as they prepare themselves for what seems to be a long wait, they are instead stunned to hear the Original One says, _-I have decided upon a mate._

If a pin is to be dropped in the middle of the Hall of Origin, the sound it produces will have echoed uninterrupted in the vast space – such is the quietness that suddenly haunts the four beings now. None of the Dragon Trios quite realizes that they have been staring at the Creation Pokémon for nearly a full minute before suddenly, as if the spell upon them is broken, they all gasp in unison.

_-…What?_

_-I have Chosen a mate for myself, _Arceus repeats just as calmly, knowing full well that the Dragon Trios can hear it perfectly with its current volume.

Giratina fights the urge to rustle its wings together, as it wont to do in confusion, and continues to gape at the Trio Master with its comrades. Palkia and Dialga are less subtle with their surprises, the tips of their tails twitching every now and then as their stunned silence resumes for a few more seconds. By far, this is the biggest shock Arceus has given them since the last few thousand years even though the Alpha Pokémon is indeed the most adaptable among them to companionship. Having a mate, for someone who lives apart and aloft from others, is a humongous leap from simple visits to the Earth every few years.

_-And…Have you made your proposal?_

This tentative inquiry comes from Palkia yet again, its curiousity overcoming the usual caution it usually exercises in its bearings.

_-I have. I may also add that my offer has been accepted just a few Earth days ago._

That Arceus has its eyes romantically upon another is one thing; that someone should agree to be partnered with the Alpha Pokémon is another matter they have not expected. The list for possible candidates is short but even Giratina cannot comprehend how any single one of them has managed to ensnare the solitary Arceus so tightly that it is convinced enough to accept a mate.

_-Who is it, Arceus? _Giratina ventures for the first time since its mind has been fluid enough to think after the initial shock.

_-Is it Rayquaza?_

Dialga's sudden contribution is just that unexpected that it even shocks Arceus into mimicking the disbelieving stares of the other Dragon Trios. The boldness is partly fuelled by the same thirst for revelations that plagued them all – and truth to be told, the Sky High Pokémon is not half as bad a choice, status and power being considered. There is an added reason to their coupling as well, Arceus having formed an acquaintance since the ancient times with the Weather Dragon – charging Rayquaza in pacifying the destructive aggressions between Groudon and Kyogre should they encounter each other.

However, the evident surprise in Arceus' countenance speaks against the option. Giratina quickly runs a mental claw through the list scrolling in its mind. The Kalos Legendaries naturally comes to thought – any of the three are powerful enough being on their own and their roles, to an extent, is those of Arceus on Earthly scale – but the Tao Trio of Unova better complement the raw power within the Original One, balancing its multitude energies into harmony. And yet…

_-Enough, all of you. You will not find the answer by reciting every Magical Creatures in existence, _Arceus quickly interrupt before any of them can present more guesses to the Alpha Pokémon. The temporary stillness which results is quickly seized, in which Arceus abandons all the fillers and cut to the chase, _-My mate is a human._

When Arceus announces its intention to claim a life partner, the Dragon Trios are simply struck dumb by the sheer unexpectedness of it; this time, the weight of it is a thousandfold more intense than the last until their surroundings seem to lose the normal flow of time and space. The Hall of Origin is still save for the gentle breathing sounds of the four beings, magnified in the unnatural quietness that is filling the place. They stand there as unmoving as lifeless statues, mouths dropping open as if having a weight pulling down on their lower jaws; the three pair of red eyes are aware of nothing but the Trio Master before them and the words which it has conveyed to the Dragons Trios.

_A human!_

The word echoes back and forth in the back of Giratina's mind as if trying to penetrate the haze clouding its thoughts. To say that the revelation is unexpected is truly an understatement in this case when of all the Pokémons scattered to live their lives upon the Earth, of all the Legendaries who guard the aspects of the world, a mere human wins over the heart of the Original One itself.

_Talk about achievement…_

_-But why? _It is Dialga who first recovers among the other Dragon Trios – and much to Giratina's astonishment, the usually stoic Timekeeper has adopted a tone dripping with contempt and dissatisfaction. _-You will do much better with any other Magical Creatures out there._

_-Dialga..._

_-I concur. They are young and reckless; some of them even have the ego to assume themselves worthy of powers they should not even dream of wielding._

Both Palkia and Dialga have apparently joined forces in the denial, a sentiment that Giratina soon comes to understanding when memories of a particular event a few years ago are conjured in its mind. The Renegade Pokémon was only able to observe from its Reverse World then, too occupied in fortifying the dimension from collapsing under the unusual formations of the toxic clouds, but the events that unfolded had not escaped its notice. Both Dialga and Palkia are lured to the Real World only to find themselves captured and forced to serve the wills of a human both ambitious and stupid – the most dangerous, explosive combinations of traits to be found in a creature. Weakened by their recent labours in space-time mending, they might have not been able to escape their fate of slavery if not for the interventions from the Lake Guardians – Uxie, Mesprit and Uzelf. Though not exactly antagonistic towards humans, the scar that remains from their experiences has nevertheless turned the Space-Time duo wary of them, as displayed by the quickness of their defiance.

_-Some of them are indeed reckless and selfish, _Arceus agrees with genuine bitterness, a rather disconcerting difference to the reason why they are having this conversation at all. _-But remember too that there are still those who are the perfect opposites of their evils. I assure you that my mate is one of these. Perhaps it will ease you further if you know who I am speaking about…_

So saying, Arceus conjures up a bubble-like sphere from the thin air, its surface glimmering with a multitude of brilliant colours. The sphere hovers still before the Dragon Trios, whereupon the colours begin to mingle and swirl around to gradually form an image from the Alpha Pokémon's memories – a young human, easily recognizable from the black messy hair and the bright eyes even if his looks are slightly different than when they have last seen him, standing atop the ruins of Arceus' shrine to wave them all goodbyes.

_-…This boy…!_

They all have memories of this particular human, albeit of different circumstances from each other. Swivelling its head to pointedly face Palkia, Arceus brings forth the image of the Space-Time Tower which stands proudly in the Alamos Town of Sinnoh; a tall, majestic monument amidst the sprawling landscape of the beautiful town.

_-You remember him, Palkia, as the one who brings you to your senses when the music of Oración has calmed your battle-rage with Dialga._

_-…I do…_

Palkia's voice is filled with wonder as the reflections upon the sphere react to match its own memories, of the time when Alamos Town was nearly ruined from a dimensional decay before Palkia wrapped it back to the Real World. It was this boy who, amidst the chaos and confusions, stood up to the Spatial Pokémon and forced it to see the destruction it wrought in the heat of the battle with Dialga before – admittedly an impressive feat, considering that one is a human and the other a creature who guards the aspect of space itself.

The sphere glides away from Palkia and with it, the reflections dissolve into meaningless colours once more. Arceus turns its eyes upon the Timekeeper next and the sphere follows suit, floating before Dialga and showing an image of the tallest mountain in Michina, where the remains of Arceus' temple still stands despite the passage of time.

_-And you, Dialga…when my rage overwhelms all others and salvation remains only in the past, you have chosen him and his friends to set right what was wrong in the histories. That speaks of trust you rarely impart to a mortal. _

_-I sensed courage within the boy to face the challenges and prevent what will come to be in the future…or your death in the past._

Giratina notices the tiniest of flinching in Arceus's otherwise calm demeanours. What horrors that apparently plagued the Trio Master is a mystery to the Renegade though from what can be collected from Dialga, apparently Arceus has faced a possibility of destruction should the Temporal Pokémon's plan has gone against its original design. Even the notions chill Giratina right down to its core, imagining the chaos, death and destruction that would soon follow should the universe loses the very individual who safeguards its existence.

Just like it is with Palkia before, the reflections on the sphere are now depicting the shrine ruined beyond recognition from countless meteors or Arceus' Judgment strikes; Michina town that lies in the valley below is now nothing but rubbles and crumbled stones. A close observation reveals a bloody and unconscious Palkia at one side and Giratina, in just as messy state as the former, collapsing in the massive lake whence it has come from the Reverse World. To the latter's massive relief, the display has yet again morphs into its unreformed state while the sphere itself withdraws from Dialga. When Giratina finally realizes that Arceus has its eyes trained upon it, the Antimatter Pokémon has no doubt whatsoever when it claims, _-I have no objection if it is this human you have taken a liking to._

Giratina finds it not at all difficult to see the root from which Arceus' affection grows once a little clarification is made – after all, does it not witness first-hand the bravery Ash has shown when he was saving the Mirror World alongside Giratina, all those years ago? Instantly, the sphere that comes to hover before Giratina forms an image of the massive, ominous-looking Megarig although its appearance contrasts massively with the state it is in right now – lying half-buried at the bottom of a glacier with rust forming over the once sleek metals. Once, the machine has nearly ripped Giratina of both power and life force, a horrific end that is prevented only when said boy and his companions come to the rescue.

_-His name is Ash Ketchum_, Arceus informs them all when the image of the Megarig shifts to favour the aforementioned youth. Giratina remembers him deftly flying through the space of the Reverse World while they cooperated in battling the Megarig's master; the sphere responds to the memories and replays the events upon its surface.

The sphere itself dissolves to nothingness once Giratina's memories have been completed – the narrative ends when the human is banished to the Real World with the help of a stray Shaymin – and the Hall of Origin is yet again impregnated with a new silence, though this time more thoughtful than ominous. It is Palkia first who finds its words and concedes, _-He is an unconventional choice…but a reasonable one. I guess. _

_-A human for a mate…_Dialga mumbles though more for its own sake than for the hearing of others. When its mind clarifies enough, the Timekeeper returns the patient staring of the Alpha Pokémon. _-If you are certain about this, I will not be in your way._

_-You've already heard from me, Arceus, _Giratina readily supplies when Arceus' attention is brought to the Renegade, thus completing the relief and satisfaction of the Original One after all the troubles of convincing the three with its radical decision.

Strictly speaking, the Creation Pokémon requires no permissions to do whatever the hell it pleases – the choice in its life partner most of all – but Giratina supposes that its pride in this matter is nevertheless well-deserved, seeing that acceptance essentially means that the Creation Trios, quite renowned for their steadfastness, are willing to overcome their suspicions of the human race.

_-Your consents are very much appreciated. I have nothing else to ask of you three._

_-Then we will take our leave now, _Palkia quips in upon sensing the finality to their meetings. Arceus simply nods to the request to depart, sending the Spatial Guardian its unspoken farewell in the gesture. A pink-laced opening stretches open behind Palkia, into which the Pokémon disappears into to return to its own dimension.

As soon as the Spatial portal closes shut, Dialga apparently decides that it is time to leave as well. Its eyes meet those of the Trio Master; within their connected gazes, Dialga receives the same blessing from Arceus as that which has been given to Palkia before. Its head dip slightly as a gesture of respect while a portal materializes behind the Timekeeper; it disintegrates into little blue flakes as soon as Dialga passes through, leaving only the Renegade Pokémon and Arceus in the Hall of Origin. Giratina knows that it is time to make a departure of its own but a nagging question anchors all six of its legs to the floor.

_-Arceus?_

_-Yes, Giratina?_

Again, Giratina is revisited with the almost irresistible urge to rub its wings together despite the gentleness evident both in the other's tone and looks. The Renegade is unsure whether such inquiry would pass into a privacy that Arceus would rather keep for itself, yet still Giratina's curiousity compels its stay.

_-Why now, after all these eons?_

To its surprise, a bright golden aura flares briefly from the wheel about its flank – a characteristic response to amusement. For someone as guarded as the Original One, this is quite an impressive show of emotions. The light-heartedness in its reactions eases the Renegade somewhat for it indicates that its inquisitiveness has not merited it an offense on Arceus' part.

_-Why indeed? _ The red-glowing eyes briefly wander to a point beyond their current dimension as memories bring the Alpha Pokémon out of the reality surrounding them. When Arceus returns to the present, a new smile can be heard in its voice, _-I cannot answer the question of 'when' with absolutes. He saved me from a certain death – from that point on, I was ensnared but my feelings did not grow overnight. I realized that even my hall became lonelier the more my thoughts strayed towards him. Eventually, it came to the point where enduring it was no longer an option, so I acted. _

Even with the vague explanations, Giratina senses the extensive efforts which have been put in reconciling with Arceus' feelings, let alone in attempting explanations to the rest of the Creation Trio. Perhaps, not even Dialga may completely understand the mysteries of time; there are matters which are brought about by destiny, events that are meant to occur in their particular instants. Perhaps such is the case when, in all of its long and ancient life, the encounter with this Ash is the one pivotal moment that triggered Arceus' desire to embrace an intimate companionship though whether or not anything can be grown out of it is the results of choices rather than destiny. There is no more reason for the Renegade to linger then, with questions that remain only of how things will unfold from now on – a matter to be seen rather than asked.

_-Until then, Giratina. Go with blessings – for you and your beloved worlds. _

Giratina gives a slight bow to the kind send-off and opens its own portal back to the Mirror World by unleashing a stream of whirlwind from its parted jaws. The Renegade's body begins to revert back to its Origin Forme as it steps into the dimensional opening. The Hall of Origin and its host recedes from Giratina as it speeds back home – but not before mentally sending Arceus its own wish for the other's continuing happiness in the choice it has made.


End file.
